The Best Agent Ch. 2
The next day, Claire was in the snack room, eating more ice cream. Crazy entered the room to find Claire eating a big bowl of chocolate ice cream. “We’re not going to go through this again,” sighed Crazy as she pulled the bowl of ice cream away. “B-but I love ice cream,” cried Claire. “I know you do, but I’m afraid you’re getting addicted to this stuff.” “No I’m not; I can handle how much ice cream I eat in a day.” “Whatever, the Chief wants us to meet him in his office.” “Really; why?” “We’ll find out when we get there.” “Ok; but can I finish the ice cream first?” “Fine….” Crazy gave Claire the bowl and she quickly gobbled down all of the ice cream. After she finished, the two went to the Chief’s office. Once they arrived, Paula was in there along with the Chief. “There you are, I was wondering what was taking you so long,” said the Chief. “Sorry, Claire needed to have an ice cream break,” replied Crazy. “It’s alright; anyway, I need you two to do something for me.” “What is it?” asked Claire. “I would like for you two to train with Paula for a while until I can find her a suitable partner.” “Sure, I guess we could do that,” replied Crazy. “Thanks, Paula I’m sure these two will help you out a lot. They might not be the best fighters, but they are capable to stand their ground.” “I’m sure they will do just fine,” said Paula. The girls left the office and went to the training room. There were many robotical versions of the villains sitting in the far end of the room. “Those have to be the one of the only inventions Keswick has made that never breaks,” said Crazy. “Is that what you guys use to train?” “Well, we do have exercise equipment but I like using those things more. They act exactly like the villains,” said Claire. “How do they work?” “They just fight is all, that’s all Keswick made them be able to do,” said Crazy. “It’s good fighting practice though.” “Alright, I think I’m ready,” answered Paula. “Great, I’ll just start you off with Larry’s robot.” Crazy walked up to the robot and flipped a switch from behind it. The robot immediately turned on and jumped in front of Paula. “Good luck!” said Claire as she ran back. The robot tried to punch the panther but missed. While it lost its balance, Paula kicked it from behind and broke it instantly. “Whoa, that’s a strong kick!” shouted Claire. “Sorry, didn’t mean to break it.” “It’s alright, Keswick can fix that easily. Maybe I should give you more of a challenge.” Crazy turned on the Chameleon and Francisco robots and they quickly charged at Paula. In a blink of an eye, Paula had broken the two robots with ease. “That was fast,” Crazy said surprised. “Crazy, that was nothing. She only went against two robots. Besides, she could never beat Matt’s time.” “I could try,” gloated Paula. “What exactly is his time?” “He went against the Jack, Chameleon, and Francisco and Birdbrain robots and was able to beat them in twenty seconds.” “I would like to try and beat that time Crazy.” “Are you sure you’re not rushing into things? I mean you’re just a rookie.” “Please Crazy; I want to see how much I can handle.” “Ok, if you say so.” Crazy did what Paula demanded and set up the robots. Surprisingly, Paula managed to defeat the robots with no problem. Claire was didn’t look to impress by the performance though. “That was a good run, but I doubt you beat Matt’s score.” “….Actually Claire, she did,” answered Crazy. “What?! That can’t be true!” Claire shouted in disbelief. “I’m afraid so, she managed to stop those robots within fifteen seconds. That’s five seconds less then what Matt had.” “RIGGED, THE ROBOTS ARE RIGGED!” “…….. They’re not rigged Claire; but I would like to see Paula give it another try. I want to see if she can manage to do this twice.” Category:Fan fiction